


Protective

by Wexuji



Series: Distant Echoes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wexuji/pseuds/Wexuji
Summary: Children should grow up in a safe, happy, protected environment, not fighting in a war. She has seen Genny's eyes. They are still filled with hope for the future and Sonya would do anything to protect that hope.In which Sonya defends Genny on the battlefield





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Sonya and Genny's support so it's loosely based around that. Set before their C-Support.

They end up being cornered. Sonya can see the witches with their hideous soulless eyes and the unearthly aura surrounding them, preparing to cast their spells. They are neither alive, nor dead; instead only serve as empty vessels for Duma’s power. It fills her with dread. Sonya despises them. She builds up her own magic power inside of herself, feels it thrumming in her veins.

"Stay close to me", Sonya says, eyes focused on the enemy. She lets the power flood into her palm, feels the spark at the tips of her fingers. She was ready.  

The girl next to her nods and grips her staff tighter.

The witches are fast, unpredictable, with the power to teleport themselves anywhere they want. They're not strong individually, but even Sonya can’t hold up against their sheer masses, with their attacks slowly chipping at her health.

She strikes back with her own spells. Thunder falls from the sky and finds its target. The witch vanishes with a horrible screech, but is soon replaced by another one. Sonya wonders how long she will last. The attacks and counterattacks are exhausting her.

The power was rooted in the casters life energy after all.

Genny raises her staff. A surge of energy flows into Sonya's body and she immediately feels refreshed again. She wants to thank her, but another volley of fire spells comes raining down onto them without even giving her a moment to breathe. 

She isn't able to dodge and prays that at least Genny manages to evade the flames. When she catches the soft locks of the cleric in the corner of her eyes, her heart is filled with relief and a heartbeat later, the witch closest to Sonya vanishes in a blinding white light.

"That was impressive, girl", Sonya praises her and Genny returns her smile shyly.

She is bound to surpass her one day. Sonya just knows. Already, her magic is admirable. She could feel it in the warmth and power of her healing, see it in the form of her Seraphim, brighter and even more sparkling with energy than the Seraphim magic the priestess wields. Genny was a prodigy.

A prodigy, yes, but still only a child.

How old must she be? Fourteen? Fifteen?

Children should grow up in a safe, happy, _protected_ environment, not fighting in a war. She has seen Genny's eyes. They are still filled with hope for the future and Sonya would do anything to protect that hope.

It wasn’t quite war that Sonya had experienced, but she had grown up fearing for her own life after she had seen what happened to her sisters. She had to fight for her right to live, she ran, she starved, she stole, sometimes even had to prostitute herself for _something_ just so she could survive another day.

She doesn’t want Genny to live through what she had gone through.

There are no bonds connecting her and the girl with the pale pink robes at her side. In fact, she seems somewhat intimidated by her. Yet, Sonya feels close to her, a feeling that she can’t explain. She wants to shield her, wants to keep her from the cruel world around them, wants to _protect_ that innocence like a mother protecting her child.

Sonya muses if this was the way Saber felt. Was this the reason _the_ Saber agreed to escort the ragtag group of brats without proper payment?

She could hear Genny's breath growing more and more ragged. She is still standing straight, forcing herself to put up a strong facade but Sonya knows better. Seraphim magic is powerful - and the caster has to pay a high tribute for using it.

Sonya quickly scans their surroundings. There are maybe five or six witches left and no familiar faces that could come to their aid.

She grits her teeth and lets even more magic pool into her fingers, even though it’s draining her. She can do this. She will protect this child.

If she wants to get them both out alive, she has to fight with everything she has.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 1 1/2 hours because inspiration hit but I also have school tomorrow and now I'm tired af pls kill me -


End file.
